


You're a Queen

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Knight, Lady - Freeform, Royalty AU, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe like a Royalty AU?" ~paradox1n</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parad0x1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parad0x1n/gifts).



> If you like what you read, leave kudos and a prompt. I do femslash in other TV shows, poi ob, carmilla, etc.

“Please, just listen, for once, Wynonna. You need to stay. Your little escape has left the kingdom in complete disarray!” Waverly berated her older sister as they walked down an empty hallway.

“God, do you know what I had to go through after… after that whole thing with daddy?” Wynonna argued back, admitting her guilt in killing their father.

Waverly looked down, stopping in her tracks. Wynonna looked back at her sister and sighed. She walked to her sister and placed her leather gloved hands on her sister’s shoulders. They looked at each other, giving one another a meaningful apologetic look and embraced.

“Excuse me, your highnesses,” their advisor Neeley interrupted. “Sir Dolls here to see you.”

Wynonna let go of her sister, placing her free hand on the hilt of her sword. She nodded and cleared her throat. “Bring him to the main chambers, we’ll be there soon.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, walking back to tell the knight.

“When did you stop wearing dresses?” Waverly asked.

“Since I set fire to them and bought a more efficient wardrobe. What have you been doing while I was gone?”

“I have been running our fief ever since Lady Gus turned it over to me.”

“Do you know who Sir Dolls is.”

“A knight from our King’s army. He was sent three fortnights ago.”

“Is he attractive?”

“Lady Wynonna?”

“What, a girl can't dream of her knight in shining armor?”

“I’ll leave you to your meeting with Sir Dolls.” Waverly said dismissing her sister’s comment.

“Where will you go?”

“On a ride. You are the leader of Purgatory, now.”

“Yes, this will be fun.” Wynonna sarcastically remarked. “I just hope I get a better weapon. Maybe a small Greek Fire.”

Wynonna smiled at her and left her sister to her own affairs. She walked to the main chambers while her sister changed into her riding gear. Waverly went to the stables, looking for her auburn horse. She saddled up and mounted her horse and galloped off into the forest. The royal arrived at a stream, stopping when she neared the water’s edge and dismounted, walking to a fallen tree. She sat at the edge and listened to the water rushing past. A rustling sound interrupted her peace as a horse came galloping by. She heard the horse’s hooves stutter to a stop. Waverly looked up and saw a young rider with red hair dismount her horse. She walked to Waverly, holding out her hand.

“Good day young madam, I am Dame Haught. I was wondering where I could find The local brewery?”

“Oh, well, there is a pub near the Purgatory castle.”

“Purgatory? Oh, am I in that sector? I actually have been sent to find the leaders of that fief.”

“Oh, I am Lady Waverly of Purgatory.” Waverly said with a slight bow.

“Lady Waverly,” Haught said, kneeling and kissing her hand.

“Please don’t, I’m only a fief leader. Well, former fief leader. My sister returned, and so, yeah. Sorry for babbling.”

“No, no, babble on.”

Waverly blushed a little and looked down at the stream again. “I was planning on going back to the castle. You can follow me if you would like.”

“That’d be wonderful, your highness.”

“Good, let’s go.”

They smiled at each other and mounted, riding back to the castle through the trees and shrubberies. Nicole caught up on to speedy royalty, smiling at her. They slowed down as they cleared the glade, seeing the castle in the distance. Waverly slowed her horse to a walk, wanting to talk to the knight.

“So where do you hail from?” She asked.

“I’m from the king’s village. I was brought in as a knight, then sent to watch over the fiefs.”

“Really? We actually have another knight from the king, a Sir Dolls.”

“I’ve never met him. He must be apart of the king’s different personal armies. I’m just the basic guard that is sent around to patrol his land.”

“The King has different army?”

“Yes, he has the special forces who watch over him and are by his side every day, there’s the plot who watch the people he deems important and then he has us, the basic guards.”

“Interesting. So you were sent here, why?”

“I’d been sent to congratulate the Earp family on the return of Wynonna, but to be completely honest, I wanted to meet you.”

“Me?” Waverly smiled, blushing slightly.

“Yes, I’d heard of your bravery in fighting off our Neighbors to the North. Your bravery in the fight saved the King’s most important fief. You're kind of a legend.”

“Oh, thank you. How long will you be staying?”

“I’ve been commissioned to stay for a week.”

“Only that? I insist that you stay longer, seeing that you are a part of the King’s army.”

“Oh, thank you m’Lady.” Nicole responded, dipping her head. 

“It’s no problem, Dame Haught.”

They arrived at the stables, dismounting and ting up their horses. Waverly brushed out her mare’s mane. Nicole watched as the Lady took care of her horse, smiling at the royal’s tenderness. Waverly then switched out the mane brush and began brushing out her mare’s coat. Nicole gave her black and white spotted stallion a sugar cube. Waverly smiled peeked over at the knight and smiled, putting away the brushes.

“I’ve never seen a royal care for her own horse.” Nicole began, walking towards Waverly.

“I pride myself in caring for those I depend on.” She replied starting towards the castle.

“So what’s you mare’s name?”

“Ignis. What about your stallion?”

“Lex.”

“Law in latin?”

Nicole shrugged and smiled. “He was given to me when I was far enough along in my training.” She took a moment and smiled. “You know Latin?”

“Yeah, when I have nothing to do, I like to learn world languages and geography.”

“Interesting.”

They walked in, a maid making her way to Waverly. “Please lead Dame Haught to the guest room. Preferably in the west corridor.”

The maid lead the young knight to her room as Waverly left to make a meeting for the knight. She walked to the main room, seeing her sister sitting in the main chair as Sir Dolls knelt down in front of her, explaining his reason for his placement in the fief. Waverly stood in the back, watching her sister oggle at the knight. She rolled her eyes and curtsied to the knight as he walked up to stand next to the older Earp.

“Wynonna, a knight from the king’s public army has arrived to watch over our fief.”

“Send her in.”

Waverly sat in the chair next to her sister, Sir Dolls dipping his head to the younger sister. The servant brought their guest down. When she arrived, she carried a rolled parchment and knelt on the ground holding out the paper. Dolls retrieved the letter and unrolled it, reading it aloud.

“‘Dear Lady Waverly of Purgatory. I have been informed that you are low on knights in your area. I have sent over one of my smartest, fastest, and most noble Dames to aide you in replenishing your forces. I hope she is of good use to you. ~Your King.’ It is official, the king's stamp is on this paper.” Dolls confirmed handing the parchment to Wynonna. “What is your decision?”

“Keep her. She can be useful.”

“Thank you you highnesses.”

Huaght was lead back to her room by a servant. She looked back at Waverly, smiling enough to only be caught by her… and a very perceptive Dolls. Waverly left the main hall, making her way to her chambers. When she entered the room, she instantly went to her books, searching through the language section to distract herself from the young knight. The lady ‘read’ for five minutes before getting out of her seat to go to the window to watch the sun set. She leant against the edge, seeing the silhouettes of the trees and mountains frame the ray of sunshine. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her sister and Sir Dolls in a heated argument. She peeked over to the neighboring balcony, ducking behind a plant to try to listen in. After her failure in hearing anything, Waverly went inside and began to get ready for sleep. She threw off her riding clothes and pulled on her night gown. As she blew out the candles, the sun still throwing rays into her room, she began to slip into slumber.

“Lady Waverly?” A timid voice sounded as knocking broke the younger royal’s slumber.

Waverly sat up, stretching as the knocking continued. She walked to the door with a lit candle and cleared her throat. “Who is it?”

“Dame Haught.”

Waverly opened the door and let the knight in. “Good evening, what do you need?”

“I was sent to watch over you by your sister. She felt that under certain circumstances that have occurred as of late, you should be watched over.”

“Oh, yes of course. Please, come in.”

“Thank you m’lady.”

Waverly began relighting the candles in the room, placing her candelabra on the nightstand.

“Your room is amazing.” Nicole gawked, looking at the books and maps she had all around her room.

“Thank you. Please, get comfortable. There is wine on the stand if you want something to drink.”

“You have a beautiful sunset by the way.”

“Yes, I’m glad I sleep in this wing. That’s why I placed you in the west. How are sunsets in the King’s land?”

“The sun rises behind the mountains that lead to his fiefs and it sets on the ocean.”

“Sounds beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as the sun I’m looking at right now.”

“Oh, I’m not much to look at I- just- thank you.” Waverly stuttered, blushing like a lovestruck teen. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and chuckled.

“Did Wynonna actually send you?”

“Yes, she did, but I’m taking advantage of the situation to get to know you.”

“You mean shamelessly flirt?”

“Did I overstep my boundaries?”

“It doesn't bother me.”

“Good, because that’s all I have.”

“I have space in my bed, would you like to fill it?”

“I would be honoured, m’lady.”

Waverly began to blow out the candles, lying in bed and waiting for the knight to join her. As the knight crawled in, Waverly put out the candelabra, turning to face the ginger. She listened to the soft breathing of her knight, waiting until the knight fell asleep. Earp moved her hand to caress the strong muscles of her guard, moving up to feel her jaw. As they slept, Waverly must have snuggled into the knight because, when they awoke, Waverly was entrapped in a loose embrace by Nicole, her own hands on the knight’s back and resting against her chest.

Waverly awoke, being met be fluttering brown eyes of the knight that held her. “Good morning, Dame.”

“Good morning m’ Lady .”

“Thank you for watching over me.”

“It’s my duty to serve and protect.”

“You do it well.” Waverly said, leaning against the knight.

“Thank you.”

Waverly bit her lip and pulled away to look at her guard. She smiled and moved close to kiss her, stopping short. Nicole stopped, stuck in the thought of how a royal, the Lady of Purgatory, could be doing this. Waverly closed the gap, moving one of her hands up to the knight's jaw and her other, that was against Nicole’s chest, into a tight fist. Haught pulled away first, moving the royal’s hair out of the way. She brushed her thumb across Waverly’s lip the jaw, smiling and kissing her again.

“M’lady, it’s time to wake up.” A maid politely informed.

Waverly pulled away, sitting up. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to be at breakfast soon.”

Nicole looked into her eyes, smiling nervously. Waverly caressed the knight’s jaw to comfort her. She leant down and lightly kissed the red headed knight. Nicole held Waverly’s hand, and kissed her palm, slipping out from under the covers to belt up and grab her weapons. 

“What now?” She asked belting her sheathed sword, pulling back so it was at her hip.

“I don't know.” She honestly replied.

“I still have to protect you… I don't know if I can be as objective though.”

“Yes you can, I’m just another royal.”

“To me you’re more than just another royal, you're a Queen.”

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole, getting on her tiptoes to reach the taller knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly came back down and began to get her gown.

“Can you, you know…”

“Oh, yeah.” Nicole said, turning around.

Waverly looked at her and smiled as she slipped on her light dress. She struggled trying to get the back and sighed in defeat.

“Excuse me, Dame, can you help me?” She inquired.

Nicole scoffed and went to help the Lady. She began to lace up the back, her gloved hand stroking the Earp’s chilled skin. Waverly sighed, dropping her head as Nicole finished the top, tying it off. She turned around and thanked her, moving around the guard to grab her top layer. She pulled it on and began out the door, Nicole at her heels. They entered the dining hall soon, Wynonna and Waverly seated across each other as their guards stood like dogs next to them. As they finished their meals, the Ladies left, their guards finally getting a chance to eat.

“What happened last night, I heard you and Sir Dolls arguing.” Waverly inquired.

“Nothing.”

“Didn't sound like nothing.”

Wynonna sighed and began to go to the stables. “Dolls is having trouble adjusting to the people. He’s having to get used to our way of self reliant living.”

“Wow, practically a princess.”

“You could say that again.”

“Does he even care for his own horse?”

“Probably not. He should learn to adapt. He can be so annoying.”

Waverly smiled. “Atleast he’s hot.”

“True. He’s definitely hot. Talking about Haught, how do you like your new guard?”

“She’s uh… Great very great. Noble and kind.”

“Good, I thought she was, too but I just wanted to make sure.”

“Are you free to escape?”

“Just like when we were younger.”

“Yup.”

Wynonna smiled and clenched her fists in excitement. “Meet you in the kitchen in ten?”

“Fifteen?”

“What, did you forget how to quick change?”

“Sure, ten.”

The sisters parted ways, each running to their rooms. Waverly slipped of her clothes, pulling out a pair of leather pants and vest with a white shirt. She slid them on, pulling her riding boots on next. She looked in the mirror in her room, blowing a kiss to her reflection before escaping out the door. She stuttered to a stop, going back to grab her hat and dagger. This time when Waverly left, she was met by a startled Nicole. 

“Where are you going, m’Lady?”

“I’m just, you know, riding, going riding. It’s such a beautiful day.”

“Oh, let me join you.”

“No, no. I’ll be fine. I just need to clear my head. With my sister back, everything’s just so hectic.”

Nicole nodded slightly and sighed. “Okay, have fun.” She continued down the hall, going through to get to her personal chambers.

Waverly smiled and walked to the kitchen. She waited for Wynonna to join her, snacking on an apple on the table she was sitting on. After a minute or two, her sister joined the waiting Earp.

“Did you forget how to quick change?” Waverly teased.

“Funny, let’s go.”

They escaped out the back door, grabbing their horses from the stable and mounting them. They raced each other to the nearest pub, slowing down to pull on their hats. Wynonna was the first to dismount, walking her mare to the stables as she waited for her sister to catch up. She leant against the stables, people watching while her sister tied up her horse. She smiled at her sister and they walked to the pub. Wynonna bought a lager and ale, knowing that her sister liked the softer beer. She sat at the corner table in the dark and opened up the bottles.

“So, what have you been doing ever since I left?”

“I’ve been here, doing the ol’ smile and wave. What about you?”

“I was sent to a small area where they ‘treat’ the insane.”

“Did they treat you?”

“Yeah, treated me like an animal. Constantly trying to tell me what happened was a lapse in judgement, that it was an accident.”

“But it was, right?”

“You know I’d never kill daddy on purpose. I was trying to protect us from the revenants like he taught us. They just thought that I was crazy. There’s a reason as to why we’re in charge here. I may not be in control if the King finds out I’m not there anymore.”

“Wait, you escaped?”

“Yes, don’t tell anyone, especially Dolls. He’ll lose his head.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Thank you. So, how have the people been?”

“Look around, most of them are drunk, living their lives like they have for hundreds of years, in ignorance.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I… never mind. Are you going to tell me what you and Dolls were talking about.”

“Nothing, just personal matters. He’s just stuck as a 3-ass.”

“Smartass, Badass, Great ass?”

“You remembered!” Wynonna said, high fiving her sister. She sighed, chuckling and drank her logger.

Waverly smiled and finished her beer. She played with the bottle for a while, flipping it and spinning it on the table a few times. 

“Are you still sleeping to that asshole Champ?”

“Not sleeping with him, no.”

“Thank you, he was such a dick to you, to everyone, really.”

“I think I might like someone else though.”

“Really, what’s his name?”

“Not telling. What about you?”

“Not telling.” Wynonna mocked.

“I missed this. You, me, beer, and the people.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waverly and Wynonna mounted their horses and rode back. The younger Earp stayed after to care for their beloved animals. While she did this, a hand rested on her shoulder, making Waverly karate chop the person behind her. As she turned around, she was shocked to see that it was her knight, now holding her neck, standing there.

"Sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean it"

"I'm fine. What the heck, where did you learn to chop like that?"

"I learned to fight from the pe- Knights, yeah."

"Pe-knights? So, did you enjoy your ride in the forest?"

"Yeah. So why are you here."

"I'm here to watch over you."

"Really, why are you really here in the stables, right now?"

"I knew you were lying when you said that you were riding in the forest. I saw your mare in town."

"What? Why were you in town. Did you follow us?"

"You said that there was a bar around here, so I thought I'd check it out while you were gone."

"Oh, well, I... Okay." Waverly finished slightly flabbergasted.

"So, are we going to talk about how we, you know... Kissed?"

"What, we really shouldn't, but I can't help but think about it all of the time when I'm around you, which really isn't that often, but it still comes around when you do."

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, like now." Waverly sighed, leaning against the door of an empty stable. The door swing in, dropping the royal to the ground.

"M'Lady, are you alright?" Haught asked, instantly at her side.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She huffed, getting up. "Just glad there wasn't anyone in there."

Nicole smiled and brushed the hay off of Waverly's shoulders. They laughed, pausing after a few moments, and started to laugh again. Nicole was the first to stop, looking around at the other horses, and reached a hand out to the royal. Waverly grabbed her hand, brushing her thumb against the knight's bare knuckle. She got up on her tip toes and kissed her sofly, bringing her guard down a bit more. Nicole kissed back, holding the brunette's fore arm loosely. Waverly pulled away, bumping her nose into the other woman's and let go. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed, still holding hands with the royal.

"So what now." Waverly asked, looking at the ground.

Nicole opened her eyes and stared at their interlocked fingers. "I don't know. I have no experience in this area."

"That's helpful." Waverly sarcastically flitted. 

"I am an expert in many ways... that's just not one of them."

Waverly smiled, blushing slightly, and rested her head against the leather chest piece Nicole was wearing. The knight wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders and held her close. They stood like that for a minute or two, finally pulling apart when a rapping on the stall walls near them began. Nicole dove into the hay while the mysterious cock blocker came into view.

"Oh, good day, m'lady."

"Good day to you, too, Sir Dolls."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that maybe we'd get another horse, a spare just incase, and also to work the land."

"Shouldn't a stable boy do that?"

"We here in Purgatory, care for our own horses, mules, and asses, in both ways."

Dolls raised his eyebrows at her words and sighed. "I'll leave you to care for your horses. Good day M'lady."

"Good day Sir Dolls."

Dolls went to his horse, and saddled up, riding off to patrol the area. Waverly peeked out to make sure he was gone, and helped Nicole off the ground. They brushed the hay off of the knight and looked at each other.

"We should go back." Nicole stated, opening the stall door.

Waverly nodded, and the both made their way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole walked behind her lady, hand on the hilt of her sword and the other on her belt. She looked around the hallway they were in, peeking into the open doors and arch ways as she followed Waverly. The smaller woman turned off into a large garden. The sun was past it’s mark at noon and beginning to settle behind the high walls of their castle. Waverly reached behind herself and grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling the knight behind her. She came upon the shade of a weeping willow. Nicole was shocked when the short woman pressed her against the tree forcefully. She huffed out all of her air and looked at the royal.

“What is your problem?” Nicole whispered, breathing again.

Waverly looked around for a few seconds, turning her attention back to the taller woman. She rested her hands against the chest plate of the knight and looked into her eyes. Nicole brought the woman up into a kiss, holding her jaw with both hands. Waverly got up on her tiptoes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck. They parted after a few moments and held onto each other. Waverly dropped her head, closing her eyes while Nicole looked down at the young royal. Waverly shook her head and backed away. Nicole walked closer, catching Waverly’s waist. 

“I’ll catch you if you fall.” She said, focusing only on Waverly’s eyes. 

Waverly looked up at the knight and smiled, “My brave knight, you may catch me, but you can’t protect me.”

Waverly’s smiled changed to a grimace as she walked back to her room. She passed the different halls and people, the world spinning as she felt her thoughts sprinting at 100 kilometers an hour. She leaned against the wall to her room and pulled her legs to her chest, tucking her head into the space between her rolled up body. Waverly thought of her love for the knight, smirking at her idiocy in her heart. She sighed and thought again, looking into her memorization of Nicole, her eyes, nose, chin, and dimples. The dimples that differed her smile from others. Someone kicked her, maybe not a kick, but a hard nudge.

“What’re you doing, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, sliding down against the wall to sit next to her.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Things… things that would be confusing to you and anyone else.”

“What are those confusing things?”

“I think I might love someone.” Waverly started, looking at her sister. “Not I think, I know.”

“Why is it so confusing?”

Waverly sighed and leaned against her sister. “This is a love that could ruin our family’s reputation and possibly knock us out of our place.”

“I can assure you that whatever your love is, it can’t be worse than what I’ve done to disgrace our name, or our ancestors. Listen,” Wynonna began, wrapping an arm around her little sister, “we come from a long line of adulterers, killers, and crooks. There is honestly nothing worse that you could do to our name.” Waverly smiled as Wynonna stroked her head, kissing her forehead. “So, who is the controversial guy?”

“Just… a person.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole walked to her quarters. She sat on her cot and took her sword out, twisting it on the ground. The knight sighed and dropped it on the ground. She flopped onto the bed and put her hands behind her head, closing her eyes. She imagined Waverly, Her strong smile and beautiful hair. She loved her hair, that light brown hair. She loved the younger woman’s green eyes, dark as the trees that surrounded the castle, warm as the embrace that she missed so much. Nicole sat up, holding her knees. She sighed and began to undo her chest piece, loosening up the strings on either side of her bodice. Nicole slipped the bodice up over her head, and placed it on the bed, and then unstrapped her arms and legs, leaving them there as well. She sighed and got up, pulling out a bottle of wine she stole from the kitchen. Nicole smiled and opened the bottle, drinking from it. A knock interrupted her thoughts. She went to go answer it, seeing that it was Wynonna, as usual, to partake whatever booze they stole for the day.

“Where’s the booze?”

“Haven’t you drank enough today?”

Wynonna laughed, sighing as she swiped the bottle from the knight’s hand. “Sure thing.”

“What did you bring?” Nicole asked, being answered as the Lady tossed a circular bottle at her. She took a swig from it, groaning and gagging slightly from the burning taste. “Whiskey, okay.”

“What, you don’t like it?”

“Indifferent. I like it, but it’s not my favourite.”

“What do you like?” She asked, sitting on the ground against the bed.

Nicole sat down next to her and took another swig. “I was once sent to a fief where the locals had created their own brew with a mix of apple or pear syrup. It was a fancy drink that only the royals drank.”

After a few moments of silence as the women drank. “God, my sister’s going through something weird. She kind of broke and when she did, she told me that she had ‘unconventional love’, like, what the hell does that even mean?”

“She thinks that the person she loves would disappoint you. She looks up to you, even with your past, you’re her older sister, and she’ll always look to you for guidance.”

“God, you’re like a priest, who’s armed. Waverly should hang out with you more often.”

“I agree.” Nicole finished, drinking more of the whiskey.

“Switch.” Wynonna said, taking the bottle that the knight had.

“Why did I choose the wine? I hate this stuff. I only makes me sleepy.”

“Not my fault that that was the only thing you grabbed.”

“We’re already drinking this place dry.”

“True, but it’s fun.”

“Don’t you have a fief to run?”

“Later, but now, we drink.”

“Cheers.” Nicole responded, clinking bottles with the lady.

“Cheers.”

After the end of the whiskey bottle, and half of the wine, Wynonna fell asleep, hugging the spherical bottle. Nicole picked her up and set her on the bed, tucking in the lady. She sighed and tried to take the bottle, ailing as the Earp hugged tightly to her chest. The knight crept out of her room, leaving to wander the halls. She walked down the dark corridors until she came upon Waverly’s room. Holding her hand over the door, Nicole took a deep breath and finally knocked. Waverly opened the door quickly and smiled, leaning against the door frame.

“Your, uh your sister got into the booze.”

“Yeah, she does that.”

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

“Yes, come in.” Waverly said, moving to the side. She watched as the out of suit knight walked in.

“Thanks, I didn’t feel like sleeping next to someone with whiskey breath.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Wynonna.”

“She’s a drinker.”

“So is every other Earp.”

“We do need talk about us. If we’re going to be doing this, I need to know where we stand.”

“Did Wynonna talk to you?”

“A little, she just mentioned that you had ‘unconventional love’. Is that what we are, unconventional?”

“No, I just know that any love that isn’t between two royals is unconventional especially between well, two girls.”

“I don’t care what they say or think, as long as we’re together.”

“But I do. I love you, but I can’t be with you.”

“Why…” Nicole whispered, stepping back.

“I can’t taint the Earp’s line of rule.”

Nicole looked at the brunette, tears in her eyes and took a breath. “You think I’ll taint you, your ‘pure’ Earp family?”

“No, this is all coming out wrong.”

“Then explain it.”

“Fine…”

“Well?”

“I love you. I do. You can’t understand where I’m coming from, you just can’t I’m in line for the throne. I can’t jeopardize my reputation for love. I just can’t.”

“So, you’re worried that if you take control, you’ll be seen as a sinful queen?” Nicole began, holding back her emotions. “Well, if loving you is a sin, then call me Satan.” She said, leaving.

“Wait, Nicole, Nicole!”


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole stormed out of the room, quietly closing it to not make a scene. She walked to the stables and went to the barren stall and sat against the wall, letting her tears streak lines down her face. The knight clamped her fingers on the to bridge of her nose, and continued to weep, quietly. As she began to calm down, Nicole brought her hands to her head, pulling her knees to her chest and sniffled, some tears finishing their final descent to the hay around her. She sighed and closed her eyes, finally finishing with a stuffy nosed sigh. She sniffled again and stood up, leaning against the wall. She covered her eyes with her hands and cursed quietly. She walked to the gate, leaning against it and wiped her tears away. She looked out and smiled and began to laugh ruefully.

“Where am I going, I have nowhere to sleep.” She fell against the wall and continued to laugh quietly. “Nowhere to go.”

She smiled, then grimaced, and stacked up the extra blankets and hay. She layed down on them and pulled a blanket up to her chin. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the peaceful land around her and the horses. She fell into a deep slumber, unbreakable by the sound of the foot steps around her nor the fact that by morning, the woman who hurt her the night before, Waverly, was kneeling beside her, her hands folded nervously in her lap as the knight awoke. Nicole gasped and quickly scooted against the wall away from the lady.

“Please, don’t be scared.” Waverly whispered, a hand ghosting to Nicole’s side. She pulled her hand back and looked down. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t strong. I wasn’t remembering our love.”

“I’m sorry, too. I was an asshole.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” Waverly said, tears in her eyes. “I love you. I do, I love you.” Nicole hugged Waverly and shushed her, pulling her in for a tighter embrace. She sighed and placed her hand on the younger woman’s back. Waverly sighed and pulled away, wiping her tears away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was such a narcissist. Please, I’m sorry that I was so mean to you. I’m sorry that I- that I offended you. I was only thinking about myself.” Nicole looked at her, not saying a word, and nodded. “To be honest, I don’t know what else to say… please say something, Nicci.”

The knight sighed and looked down, grabbing her hands. “I forgive you… but… please, please, talk to me when you can explain yourself… in full.” She slid her hands out and stood up, stretching. Nicole helped the lady up and left for her room.

Waverly stood up and followed her out. She sighed as she reached the door and brushed off the hay. The lady continued to the castle, trying to gather her thoughts and memories. On her way, Wynonna passed by, hip bumping her. They smiled and chuckled softly.

“What’s wrong, baby-girl?”

“I… may… have… sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say or do.”

“It’s okay, Waves, it’s okay.”

“No, no, not really. I’ve hurt the person I love badly. I… need to find a way to tell them that I love them, but I really don’t know how, at least not in the way that would offend h-them.” She said, clearing her throat to cover up her slight mess up. Waverly kicked the dirt and smiled.

“What do you want to tell them?”

“That I love them, but I can’t be with them.”

“ I… I guess you should just tell him that you love him. It’s not like whatever you do will tarnish our record. The only reason we’re still here is because we protect the land. We protect the people.” Wynonna said.

“M’Lady! M’Lady! Saddle up, now!” Sir Dolls yelled, running down to the stables to get his horse.

“You heard him, let’s go.”

Waverly sprinted off to the horses while Wynonna gathered the arsenal. Nicole came running out to mount her horse. She smiled at her stallion and prepped him, mounting her steed. She trotted out with Dolls as they waited for the Earps to follow them. Wynonna came galloping out of the stables to Dolls, tossing the sheathed sword to Waverly as she came out, too. She smiled and looked at the knight, giving him a hungry belligerent smile.

“Follow me.” Sir Dolls said, galloping off to the revenants.

Dolls lead the way, Wynonna and Waverly up with him while Nicole fell back. As they came upon the revenant holding, Dolls and Nicole came through pushing back the demons while Waverly took off the flank left, and Wynonna came straight through.

“Nicole, go back Wynonna!” Dolls commanded, going through to knock down the revenants who have come back.

Nicole galloped off to Wynonna. As she pulled back, the knight was pulled off of her horse, falling off next to him, and hitting her head on the ground. The older Earp beat off the revenants beside her and dismounted her mare, protecting the knight.

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed, getting a slash to her side. She groaned and stabbed the revenants around her. She held onto her side and sheathed her sword. “You’re gonna have to go get them Wynonna.” She gasped, looking down at her bloody hand.

“Okay, Okay.” She said, stabbing another behind her in the gut. She sighed and checked on Nicole for a second, looking back at the revenants. “Dolls, check on Waves!”

“Yes, m’Lady.”

Dolls galloped to the younger sister as the older sibling fended off the two revenants. The knight stood next to the mounted Waverly who was holding on to her mare’s reins with all of her might. Wynonna stood over Nicole’s hips as she chopped off the head to the last revenant near her. She knelt next to the young knight and picked her up, laying her across her horse. She tied her on and mounted her horse and lead them back to the castle. Dolls stayed with Waverly, pulling her onto his back and climbing back onto his horse as he lead the two mares to the castle. Waverly groaned softly, nuzzling into Dolls’ back.

“We’re almost there, Lady Waverly.”

“Sorry…” Waverly quietly apologized.

“It’s-”

“Nicci… sweetie… I’m sorry.”

Dolls looked back at her and smiled. “I knew it.”

Waverly remained fairly quiet as the minutes passed. She would groan every now and then, Dolls sighed and shifted her as they continued down the hills and through the forest. In Wynonna’s case, she was left with the young knight, unconscious and bored. The older Earp rolled her eyes and checked back on the redhead.

“Sorry if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t think I could carry you. You know, Waverly really likes you. You’re confident, calm, brave, she likes that. You give her peace… sorry if that was touching… I guess you won’t remember.” Wynonna said, finally spotting the stables.

She picked up their speed to a trot as they arrived to the castle. She untied Nicole and brought her to the medical wing. She left and brought the mares back to the stables. The older Earp sighed and cared or the horses, worrying about her sister. After she could no longer care for them, she began to pace, kicking up dust.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Wynonna repeated. “I shouldn’t have done that. I should have taken her. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit.” She quickly sprinted to the castle, waiting in the medical wing for the other two. Sir Dolls ran up to the wing with Waverly on his back, carrying the wounded child to a bed. Wynonna was instantly at her side, her eyes wet as she kissed her sister’s forehead and smiled at the younger woman. “How are you, baby-girl?”

“Wynonna?”

“Yeah, yeah. You took a tumble, Waves.” She joked, smiling as the nurses tended to her sister’s wounds.

“Where’s Nicole?”

“She’s fine. She’s… resting.”

Waverly groaned and clenched her fists as she felt the nurses prodding her wound. “There was a pause. What happened?”

“She’s fine. Just rest.”

Wynonna stood back as the nurses patched her up. She watched on, ignoring Dolls as he tried to pull her away. Nicole’s eyes fluttered open as the noises breached her conscience mind. She began to sit up, sighing and gasping as a throbbing pain hit her like a hurricane. She rested against the bed and held her head. Her eyes snapped open to see Dolls and Wynonna’s back. She sighed and sat up, ignoring the pain.

“Waves… Waverly…” She whispered, looking around. “Baby…”

Wynonna turned around and walked to the younger knight, “Haught.”

“Waverly, where?” She started, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning.

“Lay down. Rest. She’ll be okay.”

“So she’s hurt.”

“Please, rest. Just rest.” Wynonna sat next to her and smiled down at the young dame.


	7. It's Just Us and the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this series, thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any prompts, please tell me.

“Waverly!” Nicole exclaimed in the dead of night, sitting up quickly. She looked around, only seeing the darkness of the room around her. She groped around the table for the candle to light. She sighed in defeat, calling out for her girlfriend again. “Waves?”

“Nicole? I’m- I’m here.” Waverly replied, getting out and searching in the dimly lit room for the young woman.

“Waves, please.” Waverly stumbled to Nicole and knelt beside her. The knight feverishly kissed her. She pulled back, holding the lady’s jaw in her hands.

“I saw you fall off of you horse. I- I thought you got surrounded.”

“What happened to you?”

“I got cut.” She said, revealing her wound on her side.

“Nice battle scar.” Nicole joked, moving a hand down to her neck then shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Nicole sighed. “I thought I lost you.”

“Please, just hold me.” Waverly whispered looking up at her.

Nicole held the young woman close and grabbed her leg and pulling her onto the bed. Waverly smiled and hopped on, lying next to the knight. She snuggled into her and combed a hand through the red locks. The knight held her close, smiling down at her. She fell asleep with the woman in her arms, the Earp sleeping as well. As the sun broke in through the long windows, Waverly began to stir, her hands clenched in tight fists against Nicole’s chest. She looked up and smiled, settling back down. Dolls entered, spotting the lovebirds and smiled. He leant against the wall and smirked to himself. The older knight then quietly escaped to leave them alone. Nicole began to open her eyes at the sound of the door closing behind Dolls. She looked down at the woman in her arms and began to shift away, hoping Waverly wouldn’t wake as she got out of the bed. She grabbed her armor and escaped to her room, leaving the young Earp to wake alone in that cold room. Nicole walked down the hall, holding her leather armor against her chest. She sighed and put her armor away. The knight walked to the window and looked out at ending night. Waverly woke up again and looked around, searching for the woman she so deeply loved. Her shoulders dropped as she at the new found vacancy of her love. She got up and walked to her room, no occupants in sight on her way there. The young Earp went to her wardrobe and changed into her green and silver gown. She sat on her bed and sighed, resting a hand against her forehead and groaning. The woman got up and meandered around the castle, brushing her hand against the walls uneven grey cobblestone. She walked to garden and rested against the weeping willow where she couldn’t be seen. A hand lightly rested against her shoulder then softly slid down her arm. She sat next to her, laying her head against her shoulder as they watched the wind blow through the low hanging branches.

“I love you.” Waverly quietly stated.

“I know, I love you, too.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I needed to get out of that cold room.”

“Why did you leave me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”

They listened to the wind for a few moments before Waverly looked down at her, and sighed. “I talked with Wynonna again… I… I don’t care what they think. I love you, more than anyone else in the world. You are so kind, so caring, so brave and beautiful. You’re perfect.”

“Really?” Nicole said, looking up at her.

“Of course. I love you, Nicole. I love you for countless reasons. I could list them all if you’d like?”

“Why not, it’s just us and the garden.”

Waverly smiled and brought her into a kiss, resting her hand against the knight’s neck. She pulled away and looked up at the sky that peeked through the willow. “Smart, lion-hearted, sexy, controlled, calm, loving, passionate, compassionate...” She continued listing off the qualities of the woman next to her as they stared at the sky and at each other.


End file.
